


震惊，情人反目，父女成仇，原因竟是……

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bottom Ra's al Ghul, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, 蝙霄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 家庭狗血欢乐喜剧正在上映（）深陷伦理情感逻辑的主角：布鲁斯韦恩/雷霄古虽然是女主但是不想被扯进去的：塔利亚奥古以及一直被cue却还是背景板的：贝恩
Relationships: Bane/Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 5





	震惊，情人反目，父女成仇，原因竟是……

“所以，你不远千里来哥谭，就是为了让我假扮你的男友？”即使是布鲁西一贯的甜蜜声音也带上了怀疑。  
塔利亚奥古面色沉重，幽幽地抬头看了眼她的这位学弟，说真的如果有别的选择，她也不会想到这位声名远扬的哥谭王子。毕竟他真的名气太大了，现在窗外那几个不怎么显眼但还是闪着光的镜头就足以证明这点。如果不是因为她打算面对的对象实在过于棘手，她的父亲，雷霄古，虽然表面是对女儿的私人生活相当纵容的父亲类型，实际上意图掌握所有与她有关系的家伙的资料（她当然知道这点，哈，控制狂属性的老爹）。要是他知道和塔利亚陷入热恋的是贝恩，上演的绝对不止是狠心父亲棒打鸳鸯的悲情剧，说不定会是法制节目（她一点也不想在法制栏目上看到亲爹或者男朋友）  
正常情况下她也不觉得父亲一直关注着她有什么不妥，但现在这样就有些尴尬了，她要是随便抓个人当挡箭牌估计她爹看都不用看就能把人家祖宗八代都扒出来。思来想去，她能找到最好的选择，就是布鲁斯韦恩。  
不提他的知名度和身上的话题性，首先，布鲁西宝贝儿的名声在外，花花公子的人设让他们之间发生什么罗曼蒂克的关系也不会有人觉得奇怪；其次，他是哥谭的甜蜜王子，以这个城市日常就比其他正经城市刺激的清奇画风，父亲也很难清楚这座城市内部的消息，就算他俩真的有一场秘密恋爱，父亲也看不出异常；最后，布鲁斯确实是社交场上的宠儿，但同时只要他乐意，他也一样有着几句话就能让人把对他的好感度从爆表直接清零甚至变成负数，至今没有人在得到他的嘲讽后在他脸上来一拳，一定是因为不想破坏这人堪称完美的外表（或者再加上其实离奇的武力值设定）。  
细细盘算下来，布鲁斯韦恩真可谓是一个完美的工具人[划掉]冒牌男友，这样即使老爹一开始会因为第一印象产生好感，多聊几句后也会明白，这样看似完美的对象绝对不是良配，这样以后见到她亲爱的正牌男友也能有个心理准备。  
塔利亚自觉自己的计划可行性很高，前提是，对面坐着的这位愿意奉陪，女性之友布鲁西宝贝儿当然乐意为烦心的女士解围，但资本家布鲁斯韦恩的冷酷嘴脸还是暴露了出来。一番讨价还价后，双方达成了协议，闪光灯下新出炉的绯闻情侣相视而笑，无知群众眼中充斥着粉红泡泡的氛围下其实是一场并没有感情的交易。

不提塔利亚如何向那谁控诉冷血的资本是如何吞噬了她当年还算是青涩奶狗的小师弟。布鲁斯韦恩心情倒是很愉悦，不管师姐的计划能否顺利瞒过她的父亲，反正他是赚到了，最特殊的莫过于，一次浪漫中带着疯狂中带着轻松中带着诱惑（塔利亚语）的旅游，两人独处的豪华游轮，精心设计的航线，目的地有着独特的魅力还有惊喜彩蛋，再加上成年人的恋爱必不可少的亲密接触，正适合热恋的情侣，或者刚确认关系的炮友（）情人。想到自己不久前升级了关系的恋人，哥谭王子脸上的笑容灿烂的让拍到的人同样心花怒放，“布鲁西宝贝新女友曝光，笑容真挚疑似动真情”这样的标题虽然总被吐槽说已经用烂了，但暴增的销量足以证明哥谭的吃瓜群众到底有多口是心非。

雷霄古有些坐立不安，不仅仅是因为他的女儿今天就要带着男友来见他，事实上，如果不是因为被亲爹察觉到异常有些心虚的热恋期女士观察力的下降，她就会同样察觉到父亲的异常。经常性走神，对社交软件的异常关注，情绪变化极快……父女两人的表现在不明真相的人看来其实没什么差别，只除了女儿的笑容越发甜蜜，父亲反倒有些忧虑重重。如果有人和塔利亚说出她父亲谈恋爱了，她会觉得对方怕不是失了智，如果再加上对象是在酒吧遇到的年轻人两个人是日久生情，塔利亚只会想看看对方脑袋里装的到底是什么东西。她的父亲，雷霄古，影武者联盟坚定的领袖，组织内几乎没有不同声音的一把手，从不对任何事投注过多感情的领导者，多年以来的独身主义者。泡吧？419？日久生情？这些词真的能和他相关联吗？  
还真能，即使是雷霄古本人也都想象不到的事情就这么发生了。喧闹的酒吧，昏暗的灯光，或许是份量不小的酒精作用，或者是长年清心寡欲后荷尔蒙的反扑，更或者，是他的心先乱了。看着前来搭讪的年轻人漂亮英俊的面孔，瘦削的颧骨上酒精与高温熏蒸出的红晕，那双即使在昏暗的环境中也闪闪发光的眼睛。他几乎记不清当时究竟发生了什么，只记得他如同被蛊惑一样，低头亲吻了那同样倒映着他的褐色眼珠，随之而来的，是分不清谁的喘息，亲密接触的肌肤肢体交错，汗水滴落体液交融，有人将亲吻印在他脖颈的同时也留下了齿痕……总之是充满了肮脏的成人世界的一夜。酒醒之后感觉自己整个身体都要散架的年长者捂脸深感醉酒误事，然后扭头看见依旧熟睡的年轻人在午间的阳光中闪闪发光的外表，不得不承认，自己就是被美色迷了眼，以及，他真好看。即使有起床气的年轻人随后就因为光线太亮咕哝着蒙上了被子，雷霄古依旧忧伤地发现，自己还是会被他侧身露出的脊背所吸引（当然上面还很清晰的抓痕还是让常年单身的人老脸一红）  
一般情况下，这只会是一场双方看对眼而发生的正常的一夜情，但不知为什么，清醒过来的两个人本该尴尬地离开各奔东西，夜晚却又不约而同地来到当地同一家酒吧，除此之外就仿佛最熟悉的陌生人，即使在街道上遇到也只是扫上一眼便擦肩而过。雷霄古来这里本就是为了办事，事情圆满完成他就该回去，怀揣着莫名的不舍，当夜他格外主动，面对同样凶猛异常的年轻人的进攻也显得游刃有余。次日清晨他睁开眼时，一向懒散赖床的年轻人却已经不见踪迹，只留下枕边一张颜色相当鲜艳的名片，上面龙飞凤舞的字体勉强可以认出，火柴马龙这个名字，他留下了这个。当然，年轻人如果整理外套，就会发现上衣口袋里同样插着一张写有联系方式的纸条，亨利杜卡的字体显得中规中矩。  
当然，这已经是很久之前的初遇了，事实上，杜卡和马龙早已经不是最开始最熟悉的陌生人状态，至少对对方的身体他们可以说是熟的不能再熟。在雷霄古惊觉两人的关系已经变成固定时间前往同一座城市然后同吃同住同行，之前还会有事务，后来就莫名变成双人旅行的时候，马龙向他告白了，说是告白其实也就是处于贤者时间的间隙，如同不经意的招呼一样的一句话，杜卡同样也是随口答应了之后投入下一轮战斗。但次日他们离开时，就已经拿到了对方更加亲密的联系方式。杜卡偶尔还是会有些忧虑，他毕竟是比马龙大了不少的人，年轻人日常所展示出的情感对他这个多年没有经历过的人而言过于丰沛，他固然会因此感动，也会因为马龙过于熟练的举止而怀疑对方是不是纯粹为了玩，更别提他似乎至今没有告知对方自己的真实身份。  
冷静，雷霄古放下手中的手机，上面最后一条信息正是年轻人表示自己准备了惊喜向他邀功，按耐住自己躁动的情绪。现在更重要的，是要看看塔利亚这个男朋友到底靠不靠谱，之前听说她和贝恩在一起了，老父亲为自己做了很久的心理准备，但还是觉得，如果塔利亚真的把贝恩拉到自己的面前，自己真的很难保证不会动手。“父亲！”一向稳重的声音难得带上了小女儿的娇态，让雷霄古忍不住露出了笑容，如果和贝恩在一起塔利亚会这么高兴的话，他其实勉强也可以同意的。“这是我男朋友，布鲁斯韦恩。”听起来有点耳熟的名字，真的不是贝恩！他站起身，大踏步地走上前，带上几分真切的笑容在看到塔利亚身后那张熟悉的脸后彻底僵住了。火柴马龙，布鲁斯韦恩，那个哥谭的花花公子？！

韦恩，或者说马龙，礼节性的笑容也在看到那个熟悉的身影之后冻结了，他刚到手没几天的男朋友，现在他名义上的岳父的脸色足以表明，哦豁，他完蛋了。

后续：  
“我真傻，真的”，塔利亚抬起了无神的双眼，继续说道：“我单知道布鲁西宝贝儿喜欢美人，见一个爱一个，却没想过他这人不挑性别年龄的。我一大早起来，就发消息给我父亲，让他到我这里来，他一向是很纵容我的，我说什么他都会答应。我带了人，等他过来，左等右等都不见他，我去联盟找他，只有武士围了一片，没有了我们的领袖。他是不随便外出的，各处去找，果然没有。我急了，派人出去寻，直到下半天，寻来寻去寻到了哥谭，只见哥谭的屋顶上掉了他的刀，正是他常用的那把。大家都说，坏了，怕是糟了蝙蝠侠的毒手了，我自己摸到韦恩庄园里去，只见我父亲被那蝙蝠侠按在韦恩的床上了，嘴被封上了，衣服都给扯掉扣子扔地上了，手还被扣在床头动都动不了……”她接着只是呜咽，头埋在男朋友的胸前，说不出成句的话来。


End file.
